A Gladiadora
by Shotgirl
Summary: nao sou boa em sumarios por isso nem vou tentar. Leiam e apreciem
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal

**Olá pessoal. Primeiro de tudo, eu já não vou continuar com a fic "Amazonas", por agora, pois não estou com nenhuma inspiração. Se vocês tiverem alguma ideia podem dizer se quiserem e eu tentarei usá-la. Segundo, vou começar a escrever a minha desejada fic "A Gladiadora", se quiserem algum em especial aqui podem informar-me. E em terceiro, podem dizer algum casal que eu possa escrever aqui, os únicos que tenho em mente são Renee & Sardon e Zoey & Dren.**

**Agora com a fic!**

**A Gladiadora**

_**By Shotgirl**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Roma, época 265 a.C., era a grande cidade com um vasto território onde cresceu pelas grandes conquistas de gerações de romanas anteriores, um grande imperador, belas cidades, belas mulheres e grandes festas e divertimentos. Tudo era belo mas Roma ainda estava em guerra contra a Pérsia para alargar mais o seu território.

O Imperador Deep Blue era um dos maiores imperadores romanos na história romana e por detrás desse grande imperador havia uma grande família. Tarb, o filho mais novo de 12 anos, Dren, o filho do meio de 16 anos e Sardon, o filho mais velho de 17. Todos eles eram de mães diferentes já que o Imperador se fartava muito facilmente. A primeira mulher de Deep Blue e mãe de Sardon foi a mulher da vida do imperador mas quando Sardon festejou o seu primeiro aniversário ela foi assassinada. Depois de 3 meses, o Imperador voltou a casar-se com a mãe de Dren mas passando três meses que Dren nasceu a sua mãe foi executada por ter sido encontrada a trair o seu marido. Deep Blue teve mais uma mulher mas esta não conseguia ter filhos então ele se separou dela. A quarta mulher e mãe de Tarb casou-se com Deep quando Sardon 4 anos e Dren 2 quase 3 mas depois de ter tido Tarb morreu. E agora o Imperador estava de noivado com um jovem da idade de Dren chamada Zoey Hanson.

Nesta grande cidade e família o imperador estava um pouco preocupado com Sardon. E essa preocupação vem do seu próximo aniversário e vida amorosa. Como é costume o filho mais velho do imperador teria de pelo menos ficar noivo antes ou quando fazer 18 anos e aos 20 ser imperador senão este seria executado no seu 18º aniversario e ninguém quer isso. Não é que Sardon seja feio (o que eu acho que é o contrario) mas ele não é muito sociável com o sexo oposto, ou ate com o sexo masculino, então o Imperador não quer que o seu primeiro filho legítimo morra à sua frente. E o seu aniversário estava perto o que queria dizer que Sardon tinha que arranjar uma noiva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoje era o dia de Júpiter, um dia de festa e muito divertimento. E que divertimento os romanos teriam ao receber uma prenda exótica e selvagem.

Uma carroça de prisão (eu não sei o nome disso mas sabem é aquela em que antigamente levavam os prisioneiros) estava perto da fronteira de Roma onde dois passageiros seriam o divertimento de hoje.

-Veniamo, selvatici (estamos a chegar, selvagens) – disse o condutor para as passageiras.

-Almeno non per mancanza po 'più di questa brutta faccia che hai

(pelo menos falta pouco para nao ver mais essa cara feia que tu tens) – disse uma das passageiras – e il solo selvatici sono qui

-Voi che non avevo mai ho sentito una cosa simile, la sua cagna

(vais desejar nunca me teres dito tal coisa, sua …) – disse o condutor - Io sono il divertimento di vedere ciò che si fa vão (vou-me divertir a ver o que vão fazer)

-Hmph – disse a passageira, ela já sabia que lhe ia acontecer alguma coisa quando chegar a Roma mas era vem melhor do que estar aqui com aquele homem nojento. Também ela não escolheu em vir mas foi obrigada, lembranças do que se passou entrou-lhe outra vez na cabeça, ela só queria chorar mas teria de ser forte por ela e pela passageira ao seu lado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Meu filho, já escolheste a tua noiva? – perguntou Deep Blue

-Não, meu pai. Você já sabe que eu não me quero casar até encontrar a pessoa certa. – respondeu Sardon

-Mas tens que escolher. Casa-te com uma mulher qualquer e depois de seres imperador separa-te dela.

-E tenho que a aturar durante um ano!

-Eu fiz isso com a minha 1ª mulher.

-Essa tua 1ª mulher era a minha mãe! – gritou Sardon – Como te atreves a dizer que só te casaste com ela para fugires à execução. Pois bem meu pai, para tua informação prefiro ser enforcado a ser como tu.

Sardon saiu da sala passando por Dren

-Foi assim tão mau? – perguntou o seu meio irmão e a sua única resposta foi um olhar frio que lhe mandou a mensagem para não o chatear mais.

-Ele não sabe o que diz! – exclamou Deep Blue

-Mas meu amo, você foi um pouco insensível. - disse uma mulher colocando as suas mãos macias no ombro tenso do Imperador

-Cala-te! – gritou Deep Blue empurrando a mulher para o chão – Ninguém te pediu opinião ou até para falares.

-Perdão meu amo. Eu sairei agora e castigar-me por tal ofensa que fiz. – disse a tal mulher fazendo uma vénia ao seu marido saindo da grande sala.

-Tu sabes que ele não te devia tratar assim. – disse uma voz

-Ele é o meu amo e eu ofendi-o, Dren – disse a mulher sorrindo para o rapaz – E tu sabes que se mesmo eu não quisesse estar aqui eu tenho

-Mas Zoey tu sabes… - Dren foi silenciado por uma pequeno e delicado dedo da mulher à sua frente.

-Não digas mais nada. Por favor. – suplicou Zoey com lágrimas nos olhos – Tu sabes que o eu sinto por ti mas não se pode fazer mais nada. Eu sou a mulher do teu pai e devo ser fiel ao meu amo.

-Eu não compreendo porquê que não te vais embora.

-Porque o meu destino está preso aqui e só o destino me pode soltar desta prisão. Agora vamos assistir a surpresa que Mark nos trouxe não arena.

E os dois foram juntos para os seus lugares na arena onde já estavam presentes Tarb e Sardon e em seguida entrou o Imperador. Todos os romanos levantaram-se em presença do grande Imperador e sentando-se de seguida quando este o fez. Quando todos presentes estavam silenciados e com a sua atenção para o homem e uma pequena carroça no centro da arena. Mark começou a falar.

-Meu caro senhor Deep Blue, eu trago-lhe das terras mais exóticas as duas filhas do rei da Pérsia. – disse mark orgulhoso de si próprio. Os romanos ficaram surpreendidos, muitas historias ouviram sobre o quanto selvagens são os persas e horríveis são. Ansiosos por ver as selvagens horríveis e nojentas os romanos esperaram impacientes. – E é com honra que vos apresento as duas filhas do Imperador Persa.

Abrindo a porta e pegando em duas correntes, Mark puxou as "passageiras" da pequena e escura carroça para a arena coberta de raios solares.

Toda os romanos sustentaram a respiração. Os seus olhos não estavam a mentir, pois eles estavam a ver as duas…

_**Continua**_

**Bem, este foi o primeiro capitulo de "A Gladiadora" espero que gostaram e não se esqueçam de fazer review**

**beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! Recebi só uma review mas não faz mal. Muito obrigado mew nyah pelo seu comentário.**

**Com a história… **

**A Gladiadora**

_**By Shotgirl**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Todos os romanos sustentaram a respiração. Os seus olhos não estavam a mentir, pois eles estavam a ver as duas raparigas adolescentes. Não era por serem só raparigas adolescentes que surpreenderam os romanos, não nada disso. Eles estavam surpreendidos por estas raparigas serem belas.

A rapariga mais pequena era loira de olhos castanhos-claros, teria a mesma idade que o filho mais novo do Imperador, Tart. A rapariga mais alta tinha cabelos roxos e olhos escuros (não me lembro da cor dos olhos dela ^^'), esta teria a idade de Sardon, o filho mais velho do Imperador.

-Bem-vindas persas. – disse o Imperador

-Nee-chan ciò che ha detto che l'uomo cattivo? (nee-chan, o quê que o homem mau disse?) - perguntou a mais nova

-Nessuno di importante Kikki (Nada de importanta Kikki) -respondeu a mais velha

-Reparei agora que elas não falam a nossa língua, Mark. – disse o Imperador

-Se me permite falar, senhor? – perguntou Mark onde Deep Blue o deixou falar –A mais nova persa parece não saber a nossa língua mas a mais velha persa sabe falar algumas coisas.

-Sabes nós temos nomes! – exclamou Renne

-Então poderias nos dizer, princesa? – perguntou o Imperador

Renne rangeu os dentes, odiava que lhe chamassem princesa mesmo que fosse, esse nome era para raparigas parvas que não sabiam quanto era 2+2.

-Porquê que iria dizer? Não têm nada haver com isso, porco. – respondeu ela cuspindo no chão depois desta frase, parecendo que a sua boca estava suja por falar com um miserável que governava pessoas idiotas.

De repente um guarda pega na sua espada e com a parte de segurar bateu na nuca dela.

-Como te atreves a falar dessa maneira para o Imperador? – perguntou um zangado Mark –Devias engolir a saliva que cuspiste da tua boca para uma terra que é demasiado boa para ti. – e com um sinal de Mark um guarda pegou na cabeça de Renne pelos cabelos e puxou-lhe para o chão no sitio onde estava a sua saliva.

-Nee-chan!!! –gritou Kikki correndo para junto dela e mordeu a mão do guarda que estava a agarrar os cabelos macios da sua irmã. –Tirar as mães da meu nee-chan

O guarda largou Renne para olhar para uma pequena loirinha que pensava ser o Rambo. Silencio. Mais silencio. E depois ouve-se um bater de palmas e um riso. Era o Imperador

-Coisa mais fofa. Uma persa nojenta a tentar falar a maior língua do Mundo. – disse Deep Blue

Renne estava furiosa com o comentário do Imperador dos Nojentos. Como é que ele se atreve a dizer isso da sua querida irmã!!! Então ela notou que no pé do guarda ao seu lado tinha uma pequena faca. Sem ninguém notar no rápido movimento da persa, ela retirou a faca e levantou-se. Ela tinha a intenção de o matar agora e aqui, mas parece que a sorte queria estar contra elas pois o guarda a quem ela tinha tirado a pequena arma conseguiu impedi-la de atirar o obejecto contra o seu superior

-Irás ser condenada à …-mas antes de acabar a sua frase uma pessoa o interrompeu

-Basta! – gritou Sardon. – Tu estás a ser grosseiro para a nossa convidada. Quero que peças desculpas a estas raparigas

-TU! Tu pensas que tu mandas em mim!? E mesmo assim, eu não irei, NUNCA, pedir desculpas a pessoas inferiores a mim. – agora sim é que Deep Blue estava furioso. Como se atreve!? O seu próprio filho, em vez de o apoiar diz-lhe para pedir desculpa a umas persas nojentas e inferiores a ele

-Eu não preciso da vossa compaixão, "Oh Grande Herói" – disse Renne – Preferia morrer 100.000 mortes ao ter a vossa ajuda. Eu sei combater obrigado

Oh, como Renne não devia ter dito aquilo. Deep Blue teve uma boa ideia com este dialogo entre ele, o seu filho e a Renne e podemos dizer que não é nada bom para a Renne o que este lhe vai fazer.

-Já que és tão forte e não queres a compaixão do meu filho nem dos romanos. Condeno-te a seres a nossa gladiadora e nos divertires a teres combates sangrentos com os teus adversários. E só seres libertada à minha ordem ou se, diremos simpaticamente, perderes a tua vida. E espero que seja a ultima!

Deep Blue fez sinal aos guardas, que ao verem, amarraram, imediatamente, Renne e Kiki.

-Tu serás, então, a nossa gladiadora e cada vez que percas ou tens um ferimento, nem que seja pequeno, a tua irmã levara 10 chicotadas. E se perderes consciência, nem que seja por 5 segundos, ela levara 100 chicotadas. Podem levar esta nossa nova gladiadora para juntos dos outros trastes e levam a miúda para os aposentos do bordel real.

Oh como ele se estava a divertir com isto. E ele a pensar que este não era o seu dia. O único problema que ele não estava a pensar, era se o pai persa vinha buscar as suas preciosas filhas. Bem, isso fica para depois, não vamos deixar um pequeníssimo problema estragar o magnífico dia que ele estava a ter.

-E este dia de diversão acaba aqui! – exclamou ele, virando-se contra a multidão presente e entrando nos seus aposentos. Zoey foi atrás do seu marido como uma boa mulher deve fazer.

-Querido, não achas que estas a ser muito duro? – perguntou Zoey

-Tu não achas nada! – exclamou Deep Blue ficando irritado com a intrometida da sua mulher – Porquê que gostas de estragar o meu dia? Ou de me contrariar? Não sabes que uma boa mulher devia estar sempre ao lado do marido!? Porquê que não és mais como ela? Só quiseste casar comigo porque querias ser Rainha!

-NÃO!!! – gritou Zoey chorando – Só dei a minha opinião, nada mais nada menos. Casei contigo porque foi um casamento arranjado e houve num tempo que estava apaixonada por ti mas tu mudaste muito, ficaste mais frio. E eu não posso ser igual a ela porque não sou. Só sou parecida não sou ela. Mete na tua cabeça isso!

Isto foi a ultima gota para ele. Ele pegou nos braços da mulher com uma força que Zoey quase gritou mas foi interrompida com um beijo do seu marido. Este a empurrou para o quarto que estava perto deles e começou a despi-la.

-Pára…Por favor, eu não quero – chorava Zoey

-Tu és a minha mulher e deves fazer o que todas fazem com os seus maridos.

-Eu não estou pronta – disse ela mas como resposta com ele já começar a retirar a sua roupa. Ela hoje não escapava

Neste mesmo momento, as duas irmãs persas estavam a ser separadas

-NEE-CHAN!! –gritou Kiki

-Non preoccuparti. Sarò qui e non lasciare che qualcuno si ammala fare (Nao te preocupes. Eu estarei aqui e nao vou deixar que alguem te faça mal) – disse Renne

"Eu vou-te proteger Kiki. Nem que tenha que morrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa, eu vou querer que fiques em protecção ao lado do papa". Renne ao acabar com este pensamento realiza que esta na porta da cela dela, que compartilha com mais dez pessoas mas nada de mais, e é atirada para lá para dentro. Sim, hoje é dia dela

**Continua….**

**O quê que acharam??? Bom? Mau? Mandam as vossas opiniões! E espero que receba mais reviwes do que do ultimo capitulo. Mas eu contento-me com pouco.**

**Obrigado outra vez mew nyah**

**Beijos pessoal**


End file.
